Data communication networks are being developed which enable the flow of information to ever greater numbers of users at ever higher transmission rates. However, data transmitted at high rates in multi-pair data communication cables have an increased susceptibility to crosstalk, which often adversely affects the processing of the transmitted data. The problem of crosstalk in information networks increases as the frequency of the transmitted signals increases.
In the case of local area network (LAN) systems employing electrically distinct twisted wire pairs, crosstalk occurs when signal energy inadvertently "crosses" from one signal pair to another. The point at which the signal crosses or couples from one set of wires to another may be 1) within the connector or internal circuitry of the transmitting station, referred to as "near-end"crosstalk, 2) within the connector or internal circuitry of the receiving station, referred to as "far-end crosstalk", or 3) within the interconnecting cable.
Near-end crosstalk ("NEXT") is especially troublesome in the case of telecommunication connectors of the type specified in sub-part F of FCC part 68.500, commonly referred to as modular connectors. The EIA/TIA of ANSI has promulgated electrical specifications for nearend crosstalk isolation in network connectors to ensure that the connectors themselves do not compromise the overall performance of the unshielded twisted pair interconnect hardware typically used in LAN systems. The EIA/TIA Category 5 electrical specifications specify the minimum near-end crosstalk isolation for connectors used in 100 ohm unshielded twisted pair Ethernet type interconnects at speeds of up to 100 MHz.
While it is desirable to use modular connectors for data transmission for reasons of economy, convenience and standardization, such connectors generally comprise a plurality of electrical contacts and conductors that extend parallel and closely spaced to each other thereby creating the possibility of excessive near-end crosstalk at high frequencies.
In addition, as the size of electronic components has become reduced with advances in semiconductor technology, it has become increasingly necessary to increase the number of modular connector ports which can be mounted within a given area.